Camp Rock 2
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: Featuring Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus. Carrie underwood. A Mordern Cinderella Introducing a brand new girl.
1. Chapter 1

I suddenly have a great inspiration to write this fanfic about the Jonas Brothers

**I suddenly have a great inspiration to write this fanfic about the Jonas Brothers. It's a plot line of a modern Cinderella. Trying to find her true self. Here is the summary, Trailer and soundtrack and characters. I shall use Camp Rock's names.**

**Summary: Kate Demi Spencer is just your average high school girl. Her parents died when she was younger and is being adopted by Tori Spencer(Carrie Underwood) her parents good friend. Shane Gray(Joe Jonas) is your arrogant and apparent prince charming. He is the lead singer of Connect Three, A famous band. His band mates, sign him up for camp rock as a instructor there. Which he was forced to go. Kate too go there on the account that if she clean the room with her mother(adopted) between lunch breaks. Until Acrissa Tavia(Chelsea Stuabb) who is Shane's mean girlfriend, reavel her identity. She was not allow to participate in camp activities. When Shane was later chase by crazy fans. He heard a girl singing with a powerful and beautiful voice. He sets to search the girl. And at a Camp Rock Masquerade Party. He meets the girl once more. He dance with her and when the clock strike midnight. She leave without a name. ( She need to clean the bunks) Until Acrissa reveal Kate's identity, Is it too late ? Find Out !**

**Trailer:**

**Two Person **

_Show different videos of Shane Rocking out and Kate Studying_

**Two Personalities **

_Showing Shane arguing _

_Showing Kate helping her friend with work_

**Will it ever be possible ?**

**Now**

"_**You're going to Camp Rock" Tori said.**_

"_**YESSSSSSSS!!" Kate screaming**_

"_**Hey we're going back to Camp Rock" Jason said**_

"_**What ! there is no way I am going" Shane said**_

**A Cinderella**

_Showing Kate cleaning the rooms_

**And a prince Charming**

_Showing Shane rocking_

**Until they meet**

_Showing Shane being chase by girls and heard a girl singing_

_And in the ball_

"_**You're beautiful" Shane said**_

"_**Thanks" Kate said.**_

**Only for some reasons**

_Showing Acrissa looking at them dancing_

_Showing Acrissa announcing that Kate is the girl_

"_**You like her don't you ?" Acrissa asked.**_

"_**No I don't. She is just an nobody and an ordinary girl" Shane argued shouting at her**_

_Showing A group of people standing by the door with Kate_

_Showing Kate turning and leaving_

**A fairytale gone bad**

" _**I am just a girl trying to have her own life. I tried fitting in the world but they just don't accept me. Okay I just once want to be popular. Now I am who I am" Kate shouting at Shane**_

**But Will it come true**

**A Girl Finding herself**

**Starring**

**The Jonas Brothers**

**Now on Fan **

**Characters:**

**Shane James Issac Gray(Joe Jonas):** A arrogant pop star who let fame get all over him. His members decided to make him go Camp Rock to search himself. He have a girlfriend name Acrissa, Who is his producer's daughter. He is searching for the girl who make him mesmerized.

**Kate Demi Spencer: **Born an orphan, She was adopted by her parents' good friend. She is timid, Shy and a little insecure. She later finds out her true self. He passion is singing and playing the guitar. She have brown hair which she sometimes straighten or curl. She is a sweet girl with a beautiful attitude. Her Best Friend is Annabel Alexis Jasmine

**Tori Emily Spencer(Carrie Underwood):** Adopted Kate since younger and is struggling to brong Kate up. She love Kate like her own. Working as a Camp Rock's Manager.

**Nate Ryan Ron Gray(Nick Jonas):** A quiet fellow. He is shy and quiet. He have a major crush on a girl name Lavender**(Miley Cyrus). **He often get jealous.

**Jason Paul Leo Gray(Kevin Jonas):**He acts like a older brother. He is engaged to Annabel. Whom he does not like but later fell in love with her.

**Acrissa Elisa Tavia(Chelsea Stuabb): **Daughter of Connect three's Producer. Irritating Girlfriend of Shane. She is a mean girl with her sidekicks, Loral and Lorain.

**Annabel Alexis Jasmine(Selena Gomez): **A good friend of Kate. Sweet and nice girl. She love animals. She is engaged to Jason since young.

**Lavender Hope Steward(Miley Cyrus): **Crushing on Nate. Yet being liked back a cheerful and hyper girl.

**Loral Davinski and Lorain Chewelah( Played by Marie Anne and Meganhan)**

Side Kicks of Acrissa

Sound Tracks:

1.This is Me by Demi Lovato(Sung by Kate)  
2.I Just Can't live a Lie by Carrie Underwood(Background)  
3.She walked Away by Barlow Girls(Background)  
4.When You look Me in Your Eyes by Joans Brothers(Background)  
5.Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas(Sung By Shane Gray)  
6.Now You know by Hilary Duff(Sung by Kate)  
7.Invisible By Taylor Swift( Sung by Kate)  
8.Picture To Burn by Taylor SWift(Sung By Acrissa)  
9.This is me + Gotta Find You (Sung by Shane and Kate)  
10. We Rock by Full Casting


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kate ! Kate Sweetie wake up. I just receive a call from my superior." Tori shouted to her daughter. She wind up the curtain. The glaring morning sun shove in. "Uh……..Mommy!! Its so early what's up ??" Kate said sitting up. "Okay……" Tori said breathing in. "You're going to……" Tori said. "To Camp Rock !" Tori announced.

Kate get herself collected. Stared with huge eyes and shouted "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………..I am going to Camp Rock." "Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" Kate shouted. " Okay relax Kate. You're going unless you clean the bunks between lunch breaks" Tori said. "Yes Yes anything for camp rock!" Kate shouted.

On the other side of town

"Shane ! Shane ! Wake Up we're due for recording" Jason said shaking his younger brother up. "What ! You guys are such a pest!" Shane shouted. Nate came in shaking his head. "Shane ! Acrissa called talking to mom about you both marriage." Nate said. "What !" Shane shouted immediately jumping up. "I told you this is the best way to wake him up" Nate said to Jason. " What you guys duped me !" Shane asked disbelievingly.

"Well dude this is the only way to make you wake up. Its been like that since the past 3 years when you dated Acrissa" Jason said. " Yeah why not just dumped her ?" Nate asked. "I wished I could" Shane whispered. "Hey a piece of good news" Nate said. "We're going back to Camp Rock !" Jason screamed.

Shane look at them with a bewildered look on his face and said. "What ! there is no way I am going" Shane said. " Yes we're and you are going there as a guest instructor. "What ! I am not spending my summer in some dumb camp." Shane yelled.

" Reality Check Bro ! Yes You are" Nate said. "Remember how we love that place. You're going there no matter what Shane. Pack Your stuff the camp is in a week." Jason asked. Nate threw him a blue haversack which landed right on his head. "Oh…….By the way the princess is going too" Nate said. "What ! What can be worse still." Shane Groaned.

A week pass like hours for Kate. It was time for Camp Rock. She carried a orange haversack and pulling a black trolley baggage and holding a guitar on her shoulder. Although, it was namely a camp but still its definitely much more sophisticated.

**Kate's POV **

" Hello fellow campers. Welcome to Camp Rock. I hope you enjoy here. I am Mrs. McCartney, The Director of The whole Camp. This is Mr. Fern, Assistant Director. He shall overlook all camp activities. Next is Miss Koenig, She is Manager of all things. Next is Miss Tori Spencer, She is the food and lodging manger of the camp. Last but not least, introducing Connect Three's lead singer, Shane Gray and his members" She said waving her arms while the pop star went on stage .

Immediately, Two blonde and a raven haired girl stood up. The middle blonde begin to shout " Shane you rock I love you" while the two other girls were standing beside her holding up posters. I look at the singer. I could see him rolling his eyes obviously in his heart. "Okay girls……settle down" Mrs. McCartney said. I saw the blonde girl. Swepting her blonde hair over her shoulder. I looked at her in dismay.

Come on a mini skirt and a tube for Camp ? Okay maybe not really a camp. But still Mini skirt. Seriously. I turned around facing the stage and caught a certain brown eye, Shane. He looked at me. I gave him a slight smile. He look at me. I know he wanted to return a smile but in the end he turn to the blonde and walked down the stage.

I look at him walk down the stage and shrugged. I turn and saw Annabel walking by Lavender laughing and chatting. I wave my hands as the two notice me and ran over dragging their baggage. "Hey Kate !" Lavender shouted hugging me. Annabel down and cuddled me.

"Hey you both are late……………" I said. "Yeah…….Jason is here. At first I asked him to fetch me. But he can't" Annabel said softly. "Jason who ?" I asked. "Jason, Jason Gray. Connect Three ?" Lavender said obviously. " Why does it concern you then ?" I asked. "Because someone is the future Mrs. Jason Gray" Lavender said softly. " What do you mean ?" I asked. "She is engage to Jason duh" Lavender said.

"Cool ! Really ? Hey I am your BFF yet you have not told me ?" I shouted. "Okay okay I am sorry" Annabel said and bend down to hug me. I smiled.

**How is Chappie 1 : ) REVIEW !! I love Reviews**


End file.
